MOST EPIC FIGHT EVER
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: OK so I wrote this as a tester. if people like it ill right a whole story. so yeah its about my OC beating the crap out of percy jackson :  so read and tell me if you like cause its awesome. Really bad summary but oh well enjoy! rated T just in case.


_Ok I wrote this because I wanted to write the most epic fight scene ever and I believe that this is it. It's a fight scene between my OC and Percy Jackson. It's a part of something larger I am working on and yeah so tell me what you think and if I get lots of good reviews I may just write the whole thing oh and I own nothing but my OC!_

"You win one round of capture the flag and suddenly you're invincible," I narrowed my eyes giving Percy Jackson the most venomous glare I could. "Let's see how the Son of Poseidon does in a real fight." I raised my whip and a few of the campers that were watching snickered.

"I thought that was pretty real," Jackson swung an arm towards the forest. "I mean seriously you guys take that stuff way too seriously."

"What's the matter Jackson? Afraid you'll lose to a girl?" That got more snickering and someone laughed loud enough to draw more attention. Percy looked around; I could tell he was worried that if he backed out his new fame would crash. Still he lowered his sword.

"No I just don't make a habit of fighting girls that's all."

"You fought Annabeth, _she's _a girl isn't she?"

"That was different, I didn't really have a choice."

"Well you don't have a choice here either, so man up and at least act like your the son of a god."

"I don't want to fight you."

"Well that's too bad cause I want to fight you!" I growled and flung myself at him. He managed to raise his sword just in time to stop the hard leather of my whip from hitting his chest. The leather wrapped around the sharp blend of Celestial bronze and Mortal steel. I jerked my arm and tried to wrench the sword from his grasp, unfortunately he held on tight and I ended up throwing him with it. Percy landed face first into the sand. He sat up spitting and brushing sand out of his hair. The whole camp seemed to have gathered behind us, I could hear some making bets on who would win, others were just laughing. I walked over to Jackson and kicked him hard in the stomach; he hunched over and moaned. After a moment he swung at me with his sword, I easily dodged it. Finally managing to stand up he charged me. I knocked his sword away with my whip. Bending down I grabbed a handful of sand and threw it in his face before punching him in the ribs. Gasping in surprise and pain he sank to the ground again.

"Get up!" I shouted at him. The crowd was no longer laughing, only making worried uneasy noises. Percy struggled to stand. Growling I grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up. Letting go I punched him in the face, he staggered but didn't fall. Raising his sword defensively he began to step back slowly towards the water. _Good _I thought, _Let's see some real power. _With a flick of my wrist my whip curled and I hooked it onto my belt. Percy flung his sword away. Reaching the sea he stepped out until the water rippled around his ankles. I cracked my knuckles and then whipped my arms out. My nails lightly snapped against each other and fire burst from my hands. I hurled a fireball at him, which he deflected with a wall of water. Screaming an ancient curse at him I charged. I smashed a fire-engulfed fist into the water-covered arm blocking his face. Shouting in fury and frustration I kicked him in the knee. When he grunted and slumped slightly I punched him in the face knocking him into the water.

"Why should your father get to stay while mine is banished?" Grabbing the collar of his shirt I threw him back on the beach. He quickly managed to dodge the fire blasts I threw at him. He looked at me like I'd suddenly transformed into a hydra.

"What are you talking about?" He stumbled to his feet and I charged him again and smashed a fist into his chest. Before he could fall over I grabbed either side of his head and slammed his face into my knee. I knew I'd broken his nose, partially from all the cursing and then because blood was beginning to drip into the sand. Grabbing his collar I hauled him up and punched him in the face again, he clutched my wrist.

"All of the gods have sinned, why must my father be the only one punished for them." I punched him again, his grip loosened.

"Your pathetic excuse for a god father gets to sit next to _mighty _Zeus and mine gets to rot away in the prison fashioned by the king himself!" Again, his hand fell away.

"What the Hades is going on here?" I heard Luke's voice appear from the murmurs of my fellow campers. "Oh my Gods."

"I can name at least fifty sins that your precious father and mighty Zeus have committed that are worse than the one my father did!" I tried to hit him again but Luke grabbed my arms dragging my away from Percy.

"That's enough!" he shouted at me. I twisted and writhed in his grasp growling at him in frustration. Percy slumped onto the ground.

"That's enough Zel, calm down!" I shoved him off, and pushed him backwards.

"Stay out of this Luke!" I shouted and was about to go back and finish what I had started, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Stop it, that's enough, your going to kill him!" Luke tried to restrain me.

"So what! That cocky little _k__á__tharma _deserves what ever he gets!"

"ZELENA MALUM CALM YOURSELF!" I stiffened. Chiron trotted over, the crowd parting to let him pass. He was glaring at me. I let my whole body go limp and drooped my head like a scolded child. Grover rushed through the mass of campers.

"Excuse me, pardon me, baaaaaa, MOVE!" bursting out from between two of Ares' kids he rushed over to Percy.

"PERCE!" he bleated hysterically. "Someone get the medics!" Chiron turned to me while Grover and a party of doctors fussed over Percy.

"Zelena," Chiron looked down on me and looked as if he was trying not to explode. "I am very disappointed."

"Sorry _Dad." _I muttered rolling my eyes.

"This isn't a joking matter, you could have killed him." I jerked my arm away form Luke, who was still holding my wrist in case I decided to kill Percy again.

"So?" I asked rubbing the wrist. Chiron gawked at me like I'd just claimed to be a mango.

"Just because you hate his father doesn't mean you take it out on him, now do I have to give you a lecture about not hitting people like a little child or can I trust you not to do _this _again." Chiron managed to speak without shouting, and I could tell he wanted to, but his voice wavered a bit.

"Fine." I said glaring at him.

"Promise." He said his deep brown eyes boring into me.

"Fine, I promise."

"Alright, but I'd like you to remain in your cabin for the rest of the afternoon."

"Whatever." I pushed past him and walked towards my cabin. _I'll behave Chiron, I won't bash fish boy's brains out again, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. This is definitely not over Jackson, you and all the gods will pay for the pain that I have suffered and swear that you will know that pain too. _


End file.
